CHER RÊVE
by Estelle Wu
Summary: Hidup di dalam keluarga kolot yang gemar menjodohkan anak gadisnya dengan seorang bangsawan telah menimpa Luhan. Gadis penggila dongeng dan tukang mimpi bernasib malang itu pun harus menikahi Kris Wu di usianya yang ke 17. Namun di satu malam, tak sempat terpikir olehnya jika nasibnya berubah 180 derajad. [EXOFIC,romance,fantasy,GS!Hunhan!Park Chanyeol,Huang Zitao,Wu Yifan]


Hidup di dalam keluarga kolot yang gemar menjodohkan anak gadisnya dengan seorang bangsawan telah menimpa Luhan. Gadis penggila dongeng dan tukang mimpi bernasib malang itu pun harus menikahi Kris Wu di usianya yang ke 17. Namun di satu malam, tak sempat terpikir olehnya jika nasibnya berubah 180 derajad. [EXOFIC, adventure, fluff, fantasy, GS! Hunhan! Park Chanyeol, Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan]

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

 _Created by_

 **ESTELLE WU  
** _A Hunhan's fiction  
-This fic is specially dedicated to my lovely cutie exo couple, Hunhan-_

.

 _Based from amazing fantasy-adventure family film "Peter Pan" written by_ **J. M. Barrie** _and directed by_ **P.** _, with the different title.  
I only adapted the main idea.  
The whole plot, and the storyline is __**mine**_ _. So please, don't bashing_ _J_ _._

.

 _._

 _._

( _I really recommend you to hear this song while reading_ )  
Backsound:

 **Perfect ―** **Kurt Hugo Schneider ft. GAC Cover**

 ** _"―_** _If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Baby, you're perfect..._ _ **"**_

. **  
"CHER R** ê **VE** "

 _._

 _"So Come with me_

 _where dreams are born and time is never planned._

 _Just think of happy things,_

 _and your heart will fly on wings, forever,_

 _in Never Never Land!"_ **―** _Peter Pan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Menyerahlah, Hook!" Seru satu orang di antara keduanya, mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi pedang di tangan; mengarahkan tepat di ujung hidung sosok di hadapannya.

"Dan apa yang dapat Peter kecil ini berikan padaku bila saja aku **―** yang hebat ini **―** menjatuhkan pedangku sekarang juga? Mungkinkah Peter mungilku akan memberiku sebungkus permen dan sekotak coklat sama seperti yang kau berikan pada anak-anak itu?"

Mendengar serentet kalimat yang berhasil memancing api, membuat yang dihina menggeram marah.

"Hook, Oh Kapten Hook yang bodoh! Tak kah kau sadari jika kau bukanlah apa-apa tanpa bala pembajakmu itu?!" lantangnya. Yang disinggung hanya menunjukkan tawa jahat, membuat yang satu kembali menggeram dengan kilat bara yang berkobar di obsidiannya.

"Oh-oh, Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Peter kecilku yang merasa hebat ini sudah berani menantang rupanya. Tidak kah kau tahu kalau aku dan bala pembajakku akan menghabisi kalian semua dan membuat kalian tumbang hanya dengan menjentikkan jari kelingking pada jidat kalian."

"Tidak, wahai kapten Hook yang kejam. Kami memang kecil dan lemah, namun kami bersama-sama! Kami akan menghabisi kalian terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum kalian semua sempat mengedipkan mata."

" _Ha!_ Silahkan saja kalau begitu! Anak kecil seperti kalian bukanlah tandinganku!"

" _Hiyaaaa_! Eh **―** tunggu," yang lebih pendek berucap.

"Apa? Keburu makan malam nih!" tukas yang satu tak sabar.

"Tunggu, tadi apa yang kau katakan? Membuat kami tumbang hanya dengan menjentikkan jari kelingking pada jidat kami?" Si pendek kembali berbicara.

"Apanya yang jidat?"

"Tidak ada kalimat seperti itu di dalam buku!" Si pendek berseru tidak terima.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa! Bagaimanapun juga aku tetaplah pihak yang menang di dalam cerita karena aku Peter Pan. Dan kau, Hook, _villain_ yang nantinya akan kalah. Dan di dalam buku tidak ada kalimat seperti itu!"

"Kau kan sudah SMA! Masa tidak tahu yang namanya improvisasi?"

" _LUHAAAN! CHANYEOOL! MAINNYA SUDAH DULU, MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP_!"

Kedua orang yang sedari tadi gaduh menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Keduanya menengok ke arah tangga yang menghubungkan loteng pada lantai bawah. Satu yang tinggi mendelik dengan tatapan 'tuh-apa-kubilang' dan yang lebih pendek dengan cepat membaca suasana kemudian berseru malas sembari melongokkan separuh badannya melampaui pembatas tangga.

"Ibu, kami belum lapar! Lima belas menit lagi kami akan turun!" serunya.

Si tinggi yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah loteng mendengus sebelum melempar pedang-pedangan yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Lemparannya begitu mulus, tepat menusuk pantat sosok yang lebih pendek yang kini berada 3 meter di hadapannya. Yang dilempar mendelik geram.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau saja teruskan main sendiri! Kata siapa aku tidak lapar? Aku mau turun."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Chanyeol melengos pergi melewati sosok feminim yang mengelus-elus pantatnya lalu menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu, tepatnya ruang makan. Yang ditinggalkan kembali mendelik begitu menyadari jika ia sudah sendiri sekarang karena sosok yang lain sudah menyusul kedua orang tuanya di bawah.

Kini ia sendiri di loteng yang pengap. Dan ia cukup rasional untuk segera turun sebelum hal-hal aneh akan muncul di hadapannya. Seperti laba-laba yang jatuh dari atap atau tikus yang berlalu-lalang dari celah jendela menuju lubang kecil di sudut ruangan dan Tuhan tahu apa lagi.

Luhan **―** gadis itu, kini menuruni tangga dengan langkah gaduh dan dengan mulus mendaratkan pantatnya di salah satu kursi di meja makan sebelum mendapatkan tamparan halus di kepalanya dari sang ibu. Luhan meringis manja mendengar ibunya mendecak pasrah karena tingkah anak gadisnya.

"Ribut sekali di atas. Main apa, sih?" tanya Tuan Park dari balik koran hari ini pada kedua anaknya yang kini berebut _soufflé._

Chanyeol yang menoleh terlebih dahulu, mau tak mau harus mengalah soal _soufflé_ -nya karena Luhan berhasil merebutnya dari piring Chanyeol, saat ayah mereka masih menatap mereka di sela-sela kegiatannya membaca koran; menanti jawaban.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Chanyeol singkat sebelum kembali merebut _soufflé_ yang hampir terpotong dengan pisau Luhan kembali menuju piringnya. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa buah _soufflé_ lain di nampan, tapi entah kenapa adik kakak ini lebih tertarik pada _soufflé_ yang kini berada di piring Chanyeol daripada yang lain.

"Hah.., setidaknya hari ini tidak semenyebalkan hari-hari sebelumnya," Luhan berucap sinis sebelum menelan potongan _soufflé_ yang ia dapatkan dari nampan **―** Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil salah satu _soufflé_ ibunya di nampan.

"Luhan selalu memarahiku, Ayah!"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian sebuah serbet kotor mendarat mulus di wajah Chanyeol.

"Tadi Chanyeol menusuk pantatku!"

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Luhan sebelum melempar balik serbet ke arah Luhan.

"Chanyeol, bukankah Ibu sudah berkata padamu? Tidak ada kekerasan selama bermain, dan menusuk kakak perempuanmu adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan seorang yang lebih muda kepada yang lebih tua."

Chanyeol mendesis kalah sebelum kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik mangkuk sup-nya. Luhan terkekeh dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol yang bungkam sementara Chanyeol mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempar kakak perempuannya dengan sendok.

Tuan Park mendesah sebelum melipat korannya dan meletakkan di meja. Laki-laki pertengahan baya itu menatap kedua anaknya bergantian dengan senyuman ramah khas yang membuat siapapun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Chanyeol dan mengusak rambutnya pelan.

"Berhentilah meributkan sesuatu yang kecil. Nanti kalau ada masalah besar malah repot." Ibu mereka tersenyum menimpali perkataan suaminya dan kedua anaknya sibuk bersungut-sungut tak suka.

Nyonya Park beranjak dari dapur menghampiri suami dan anak-anaknya sambil membawa _gumbo_ khas keluarga mereka, ketika sang ayah berseru mengingat sesuatu, "Oh, ya. Besok kan ulang tahun Luhan!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Luhan sekarang.

"Tentu, yang ke-17!" Gadis itu berkata girang sembari menuangkan _gumbo_ ke mangkuknya, tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi kedua orang tuanya. Ibu dan ayahnya saling melempar pandangan yang tidak dapat dimengerti sebelum kemudian ibunya menghela napas dan menyentuh tangan Luhan lembut.

"Luhan, kau ingin sesuatu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?" Perkataan ibunya sukses membuat Chanyeol mendelik tak suka dan Luhan berbinar-binar. "Sungguh ibu ingin mendengar keinginanku?"

"Tidak! Jangan dengarkan permintaan Luhan, Bu!" Chanyeol menggerutu dengan _gumbo_ penuh di mulutnya namun tampaknya tak seorangpun memerhatikannya. Ibu mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus.

"Kau ingin gaun? Atau pakaian baru? Besok kita akan membelinya bersama sepulang sekolah," Luhan menggeleng, tak menyetujui usul ibunya.

"Aku ingin pesta kecil di halaman belakang dan merayakannya bersama teman-teman!" serunya bahagia. Kedua orang tuanya berpandangan satu sama lain mendengar permintaan Luhan, seolah permintaan anak perempuannya tak sejalan dengan rencana mereka.

Ayahnya kemudian berdeham sebelum berujar dengan suara serak, "Luhan, kau tahu kan kau adalah anak gadis satu-satunya di keluarga ini," Luhan mengangguk polos. Tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Kau besok berulang tahun yang ke-17, itu tandanya kau sudah dewasa Luhan." Gadis yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa menghentikan makannya. Sementara kedua orang tuanya berusaha untuk membawa suasana menjadi lebih serius.

"Aku tahu, Yah. Semua remaja di London selalu menanti-nantikan usia ini karena di usia yang ke-17 kita sudah dilegalkan oleh negara untuk merokok dan masuk ke kelab maupun bar— _well_ , memang ada beberapa yang sudah melakukannya sebelum waktunya—tapi Ayah tak perlu khawatir karena aku belum melakukan itu semua."

Luhan buru-buru menambahkan ketika ia melihat raut ayahnya berubah sekejap. Luhan was-was.

"Ayah tidak akan melarangku untuk melakukan itu semua, kan?" tanyanya memastikan walau ekspresi wajah ayahnya telah menjelaskan _semuanya_.

"Yah, aku sudah besar," tambahnya

"Besar apanya. Masih suka _nge-drama-in_ dongeng bersamaku, gitu!" sahut Chanyeol keras membuat Luhan melemparkan kacang polong dari mangkuknya ke wajah adik laki-lakinya itu.

Suara tarikan napas terdengar dari mulut ayahnya sesaat setelahnya. "Luhan, anak gadis teman Ayah hamil di usia 16 dan orang tuanya terpaksa mengaborsinya."

Luhan mendesah dramatis. "Tapi itu kan anak teman Ayah. Ayah tahu aku bisa jaga diri."

"Tapi tetap saja. Mana ada orang tua yang tega membiarkan anak perempuannya berada di jalan yang sama ketika hampir 80% gadis remaja di London sudah tidak perawan? Kau mau hamil juga?" tanya ayahnya sinis. Luhan menggebrak meja pelan ketika ayahnya mulai berbicara menyebalkan, dan itu membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya terkejut.

"Teman-temanku bahkan sudah sering pulang malam dengan pacar mereka sedangkan aku tidak pernah pacaran. Aku menuruti kata Ayah dan Ibu selama 17 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini. Kalian harusnya bangga padaku, karena anak gadis kalian ini masih bergumul dengan buku-buku dongeng dan menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan adik laki-lakinya sedangkan teman-temanku bahkan telah menyentuh narkoba! Apa aku masih tidak boleh mendapatkan kebebasan setelah 17 tahun lamanya aku mematuhi kata kalian?"

Luhan sungguh tak berniat melempar garpu dan menaikkan 2 oktaf suaranya, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Demi Tuhan, mengapa orang tuanya sangat kolot?

"Luhan! Kita berdua melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu!" Ibu Luhan mengguncang pundak Luhan namun gadis itu terdiam. Bulir-bulir air mata kini memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia berkaca-kaca.

"Aku selalu ingin membolos les piano dan menerima ajakan teman-temanku untuk pergi menikmati London di malam hari namun aku teringat pada kalian dan tak melakukannya. Aku berkali-kali diajak ke kelab namun aku menolaknya demi kalian. Apakah kalian benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkanku bebas kali ini?"

Luhan dapat melihat ayahnya bungkam menahan amarah. Ibunya sendiri tengah mengelus pundak ayahnya; menenangkan. Chanyeol hanya diam di kursinya. Luhan tahu ia berlebihan. Namun orang tuanya kali ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Besok pergilah bersama ibumu. Beli pakaian yang kau sukai, dan malamnya kita akan malam di kediaman Wu," tukas ayahnya akhirnya sebelum laki-laki paruh baya itu melepas kacamatanya dan melemparnya ke meja makan. Luhan mengerang dalam duduknya.

"Apakah kali ini aku juga harus menyimpan keinginanku tentang pesta ulang tahun dan menuruti kemauan kalian?"

"Tradisi keluarga kita adalah untuk menikahkan anak gadisnya ketika sudah cukup umur. Kau akan bertunangan dengan anak temanku. Tidak ada penolakan. Ini lebih baik daripada kau hamil di luar nikah nantinya."

Luhan menatap kedua orang tuanya tak percaya. Kini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Gadis itu membiarkan air mata luruh dari kedua obsidiannya. "Setelah aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, sekarang aku tidak bisa menikahi orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Begitu?"

"Luhan, ini sudah tradisi keluarga!" Ibunya melerai pertengkaran antara Luhan dengan ayahnya ketika ia melihat anaknya yang satu lagi—Chanyeol—kini sudah menunduk ketakutan.

"Memangnya sekarang era _Joseon_? Apa kata teman-temanku nanti jika aku berhenti sekolah dan menikah di usia muda? Aku juga punya mimpi, Bu!" Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar membuat kursinya terguling menyedihkan di lantai. Ayahnya langsung berdiri menyejajari Luhan melihat tindakan anaknya barusan.

"Kami tidak akan membuatmu putus sekolah! Kau akan tetap sekolah sampai tamat, baru kemudian kau akan kunikahkan!"

"ARGH! Aku benci kalian!"

Setelah berteriak, Luhan benar-benar menggebrak meja dan berlari ke lantai dua. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sudah menangis sesenggukan dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia mendengar ayahnya berteriak dari bawah, "Ayah melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Park Luhan. Asal kau tahu itu."

Setelah itu ia membanting pintu dan menangis semalaman di kamarnya.

.

 **"** **CHER R** ê **VE** **"**

Copyrighted. ©yeolatte 2014. All right reserved

Distribution of any kind of prohibited without the written consent of Estelle Wu.

.

.

.

 **C** hapter **1**

.

.

.

"Luhan...,"

Gadis itu dapat mendengar suara ketukan pintu adiknya yang memanggilnya dari luar. Namun tak ada sama sekali niatan baginya untuk membukakan pintu.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, sekaligus ulang tahun terburuk yang pernah ia dapatkan. Ibunya tadi sore benar-benar menjemputnya di sekolah dan mendandaninya habis-habisan di salon mahal. Kulitnya digosok (sampai Luhan tidak bisa merasakan kulitnya sendiri), dan rambutnya dicuci sampai-sampai mau rontok semua rasanya. Ibunya juga membeli gaun dan aksesori lengkap dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Persiapan malam ini, katanya.

Kini ia sedang mengurung diri di kamar, mematut dirinya sendiri di kaca dengan gaun selutut yang seharusnya membuat gadis manapun memekik girang ketika mendapatkannya. Termasuk Luhan—jika saja hari ini bukan hari pertunangannya.

Pagi tadi kedua orang tuanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan mengatakan kalau keduanya menyesali pertengkaran mereka tadi malam. Luhan menganggap permintaan maaf itu juga sekalian bonus 'tidak jadi menikah juga tidak apa-apa'. Tapi ternyata itu hanya bujukan supaya Luhan mau didandani di salon dan mengosongi jadwalnya hari ini demi makan malam mewah di kediaman Wu.

 _Ugh._

Yang benar saja? Masa di jaman serba modern begini masih saja mengikuti tradisi menikahi anak gadisnya pada anak bangsawan di usia muda?

Luhan kini percaya apa yang dikatakan teman-teman ibu dan ayahnya kalau orang tuanya semasa sekolah terkenal dengan julukan pasangan kolot. Seharusnya dulu ada yang mecegah keduanya untuk menikah!

Luhan menghempaskan pantatnya pada ranjang sebelum berbaring. Membuat tatanan rambutnya lepas dan tidak beraturan. Bibirnya mengerucut membayangkan masa depannya jika ia benar-benar akan menikah yang nanti kurang lebih mirip pembantu. Walaupun statusnya permaisuri dari pedagang kaya, tapi tetap saja nanti tugasnya adalah melayani suami.

Lagian Luhan ingat betul kalau calon yang dimaksud ini adalah Wu Yifan—yang _apalah-apalah_ namun sayang sudah tua. Wu Yifan ini saja dulu berusia 19 tahun ketika Luhan lahir. _Seriously?_ Orang tuanya benar-benar niat menjadikan Luhan sebagai janda di usia muda, ya?

Pokoknya bagaimanapun juga Luhan harus membatalkan pertunangan ini. Ia memang kekanakan juga tidak begitu pintar dan berbakat—bisa dikatakan tidak begitu berguna, baik di rumah maupun sekolah—tapi ia tidak seputus asa itu hingga mau dinikahkan sama orang yang 19 tahun lebih tua darinya!

"Luhaaaaann..."

Semua rencana dan ide-ide Luhan untuk membatalkan pertunangan yang menari-nari di kepalanya ditebas habis oleh suara Chanyeol yang menggelegar. Decakan keras meluncur dari bibirnya ketika Chanyeol menggedor pintu tidak sabar. Luhan menatap pintu kamarnya—yang sebenarnya juga kamar Chanyeol—dengan kesal. Apa sih susahnya langsung membuka pintu tanpa harus membuat keributan? Ini kan juga kamar Chanyeol!

"Luhan han han han han lu lu lu Luhaaannnnnn!"

Frekwensi ketukan pintu Chanyeol semakin cepat dan itu membuat Luhan yakin adiknya mengetuk pintu dengan kedua tangannya (jika gaya mengetuknya seperti kingkong yang berusaha untuk mendobrak goa bisa dikatakan 'mengetuk', sih).

"Chanyeol berisik sekali! Masuk saja langsung!"

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Luhan menatapnya nyalang karena adiknya itu kini bersedekap dan memasang tampang datar, membuat Luhan tidak yakin jika semalam adiknya ini menangis dan mengikutinya sampai kamar. Chanyeol yang sudah lengkap dengan tuksedo dan setelan keren, berjalan ke arah Luhan yang berbaring di kasur dengan santai.

"Ibu dan Ayah panik di bawah sedangkan kau malah tidur-tiduran di sini?" gerutu Chanyeol. Luhan memandang adiknya dengan alis tertaut sesaat sebelum memainkan kuku-kukunya yang cantik sehabis _meni-pedi_ di salon tadi.

"Aku tidak datang. Kalau mau makan malam berangkat saja bertiga tanpa aku," perkataan Luhan sukses membuat Chanyeol melotot.

"Gimana sih! Yang mau menikah kan kau!" teriak Chanyeol tidak tahu sopan santun. Refleks Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan menabok kepala Chanyeol keras-keras dan balas berteriak, "Yang mau menikahkan anaknya pada Wu Yifan kan ibu sama ayah, bukan aku. Aku tidak mau menikah. Kau saja yang menikah gantikan aku!" seru Luhan kelewat keras.

Chanyeol bersungut-sungut sembari mengelus kepalanya. "Kenapa sih tidak kau turuti saja kata mereka? Lagipula calonmu kan kaya," kata Chanyeol dengan nada pasrah. Luhan mendelik dan memukul kepala adiknya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau malah memihak ibu dan ayah? Kau sebenarnya memihak siapa?" tanya Luhan dengan suara tinggi. Chanyeol mengernyit sebelum membanting pantatnya di ranjang, bersebelahan dengan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin _Noona_ menikah. Kalau _Noona_ menikah nanti kau kan tinggal di rumah suamimu. Kamar jadi sepi," kata Chanyeol sembari memainkan ujung kemejanya. Luhan menatap Chanyeol haru. Adiknya itu jarang sekali memanggilnya kakak, sekalinya memanggil kakak pun jika ada maunya atau saat habis dimarahi ibu. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Nanti Chanyeol _kegeeran._

Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah adik yang cukup baik. Chanyeol selalu membelanya ketika Luhan bertengkar dengan orang tuanya. Adiknya itu juga menurut saja kalau disuruh-suruh oleh Luhan dan teman sekolah Luhan yang datang berkunjung. Penampilannya juga oke, membuat Luhan tidak harus menanggung malu tiap kali jalan berdua dengan adiknya. Chanyeol memang lebih muda darinya, tapi tingginya _benar-benar_. Luhan seperti berjalan dengan Hagrid tiap kali mereka berdampingan.

"Maksudku, kan nanti tidak ada lagi yang menemaniku ke kamar mandi malam-malam kalau aku tidak berani pipis sendiri," sambung Chanyeol sambil cengengesan. Perasaan haru dan tersentuh yang sempat merayap di hati Luhan menguap tak berbekas. Tentu saja. _Sekali Chanyeol tetap Chanyeol._

Park Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa dibilang satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki. Adiknya ini 2 tahun lebih muda daripadanya, dan sudah 15 tahun mereka berbagi kamar dan tumbuh bersama-sama. Mereka mungkin tidak selalu damai dan sering bertengkar, namun mereka akur. Bahkan untuk ukuran kedekatan antara saudara perempuan dan laki-laki, mereka kelewat dekat.

Keduanya memiliki hobi dan minat yang sama. Mereka menyukai cerita-cerita dongeng dan sering kali mereka merealisasikan cerita yang mereka baca dengan drama acak-adut yang selalu berakhir dengan adu mulut.

Putri yang hilang, rambut magis, naga dan ksatria, sepatu kaca, apel beracun, bajak laut dan dunia yang ajaib. Itu adalah hidup mereka.

Setiap malam, Luhan akan membacakan cerita-cerita dongeng sampai Chanyeol tertidur pulas. Dan kemudian keduanya akan tertidur dengan buku-buku cerita berserakan.

Peter Pan, adalah cerita favorit mereka. Chanyeol akan meminta Luhan untuk menceritakannya berulang-ulang namun tak satupun dari keduanya merasa bosan. Dan bagi keduanya, dongeng tak selamanya hanya dongeng.

 _Second star to the right, shines in the night. And straight on till morning._

Luhan selalu berandai-andai jika dunia di mana mimpi dilahirkan memang ada. Di mana anak-anak yang hilang tidak tumbuh besar, dan berpetualang selama-lamanya. Hidup bersama duyung dan peri. Luhan percaya jika _mereka_ memang benar-benar ada.

Teman-temannya di sekolah kerap mengoloknya tiap kali ia menceritakan imajinasinya. Tapi memangnya kenapa? Tinker Bell saja berkata kalau imajinasi tidak dibatasi oleh usia. _Err.._ setidaknya itu yang ia dapatkan ketika _browsing_ Disney's Quotes.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak rela menghinggapi benak Luhan. Benar. Kalau ia tidak berhasil membuat orang tuanya membatalkan pertunangan ini, itu tandanya ia akan meninggalkan segala mimpinya yang sudah ia rajut apik-apik bersama Chanyeol selama ini. Di kamar ini. Tentu calon suaminya nanti tidak akan menemaninya membaca buku dongeng dan merealisasikannya seperti apa yang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol setiap malam selama 15 tahun ini, bukan? Tidak mungkin.

Semakin memikirkannya semakin Luhan tidak ingin pergi makan malam dengan keluarganya hari ini. Hatinya saat ini kacau sekacau nilai kimianya. Dan melihat Chanyeol yang berkaca-kaca membuat Luhan tidak kuasa untuk tidak menarik adiknya ke pelukannya. Keduanya menangis.

"Tidak..., aku belum ingin menikah! Aku tidak siap disuruh beres-beres rumah super gedenya Kris..., aku masih punya mimpi! Aku ingin kuliah!"

"Ya, benar... Kuliah saja! Kalau mereka menjodohkanmu dengan Kris kabur saja!"

"Aku masih ingin main-main sama Chanyeol!"

"Luhaaaaaaan jangan tinggalkan aku... Huuhuhuhu..."

"Bodoh! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai aku nanti jadi nenek sekalipun. Kalau memang aku harus menikah aku akan membawamu bersamaku..."

"Tentu saja... Bawa aku kemanapun kau pergi!"

"Sebenarnya mengapa Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak turun-turun? Ini sudah lewat 30 menit dariwaktu yang dijanjikan!" teriak Tuan Park di ruang tengah. Istrinya baru saja turun dari kamar anaknya ketika melihat Tuan Park menggerutu di ruang tengah.

"Lebih baik kita tunda saja makan malamnya. Luhan dan Chanyeol sepertinya tidak bisa berangkat malam ini," ucap Nyonya Park hati-hati. Suaminya menoleh ke arah istrinya dengan cepat, kemudian melotot.

"Tidak mungkin! Kita sudah berjanji pada keluarga Wu. Ditaruh mana mukaku nanti kalau kita membatalkan janji?" Tuan Park berapi-api, namun istrinya kemudian mengelus pundaknya perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini bukan makan malam resmi. Hanya pertemuan keluarga biasa. Kita bisa menundanya besok atau lusa. Katakan saja ada keadaan mendadak, mereka pasti mengerti." Tuan Park menghela napas panjang mendengar nasihat istrinya kemudain meraih ponsel di nakas, menghubungi kediaman Wu; menyetujui saran Nyonya Park.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan sampai-sampai tidak bisa pergi malam ini?" tanya Tuan Park sebelum menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Istrinya tersenyum lembut memutar kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu yang ia lihat ketika hendak menyusul kedua anaknya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Mereka hanya lelah dan kemudian ketiduran."

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Mengerjap sejenak sebelum kedua matanya terbuka sempurna. Ia dapat melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, sebelum pandangannya tertumbuk pada Chanyeol yang tertidur di sisinya dengan posisi tubuh memeluk Luhan dari samping. Ia mengernyit.

Seingatnya, ia dan Chanyeol menangis sambil berpelukan sebelum kemudian Luhan tertidur karena ia tidak kuasa dengan harum bantalnya yang menggoda.

Ia melirik tubuhnya sendiri yang masih dibalut gaun baru-sekaligus-cantik-nya dan ia baru sadar jika ia belum mengganti bajunya sejak semalam. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah lengkap dengan piama. Itu tandanya Chanyeol semalam masih terjaga dan mengganti bajunya ketika ia ketiduran.

Setelah pelan-pelan memindahkan kepala Chanyeol dan melepaskan lengan adiknya yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Ia turun mengendap-endap ke arah lemari, menyentaknya tanpa suara. Mengambil gaun tidur asal-asalan kemudian mengganti bajunya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa merinding. Ketika Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya yang sudah gelap, ia mendapati pintu balkon masih terbuka lebar. Gadis itu menatap nyalang Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas (kini posisinya menjadi tengkurap lengkap dengan sungai menganak dari mulutnya yang terbuka) karena adiknya begitu ceroboh tidak menutup pintu balkon sebelum tidur.

Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu balkon dan hendak menutupnya jika saja matanya tidak menangkap sesuatu yang kecil dan bercahaya melesat di hadapannya. Terdengar suara gemerincing samar seperti lonceng kecil sesaat setelah cahaya itu menghilang. Ia mengerjap. Itu tadi apa?

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya jauh-jauh. Ia menutup pintu balkon dan menarik tirainya. Mungkin saja tadi kunang-kunang.

Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya lagi dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Chanyeol yang sudah mendengkur keras-keras. Luhan menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan berniat untuk menyusul adiknya ke dalam mimpi jika saja tidak terdengar suara _GUBRAK!_ keras dan kedua matanya menangkap siluet samar terjatuh di lantai balkonnya.

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengucek kedua mata. Ia benar-benar tidak salah lihat. Kali ini bukan kunang-kunang, namun sosok seperti manusia!

Walau ia tidak yakin itu sosok apa karena terhalang kaca buram pintu balkon dan tirai transparan, namun tetap saja pemandangan di balkonnya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Penjahat? Pencuri? Penculik anak? Penguntit?

Sosok itu terduduk di balkon. Terdengar suara "ADUH!" di luar sana dan disusul dengan umpatan kemudian. Luhan kini benar-benar menegang dalam duduknya. Akal sehatnya membawa tangannya untuk mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol yang terlelap, membangunkan adiknya. Setidaknya kalau yang di balkonnya itu adalah penjahat seperti dugaan Luhan, adiknya itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar darinya untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol," bisik Luhan nyaris tanpa suara. Adiknya melenguh dalam tidurnya dan malah menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Luhan mengguncang tubuh bongsor adiknya lebih keras.

"Bangun Chanyeol, ada seseorang di kamar kita!"

Chanyeol mengerjap dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan alisnya tertaut, siap untuk meneriaki Luhan karena membangungkannya di tengah malam begini namun gadis itu dengan sigap menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

" _Hush_!" Luhan menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk menutup mulut. Luhan mengarahkan telunjuknya yang lain ke arah pintu balkon yang menampakkkan siluet sosok yang misterius itu. Chanyeol melihat arah telunjuk Luhan.

Sosok itu sekarang berdiri dan mulai melontarkan gumaman tidak jelas. Dari gerakan tangannya yang menggosok pantat, Luhan dapat menyimpulkan laki-laki itu datang dari atap dan terjatuh karena terpeleset atau apa.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang, sama paniknya dengan dirinya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara tercekik.

Sesaat kemudian, Luhan memberi aba-aba adiknya untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Chanyeol menggamit tongkat bisbol terdekat sebagai perlindungan, dan Luhan berdiri di belakang Chanyeol sembari menyiapkan suara 5 oktafnya untuk menjerit bila-bila sosok misterius di balkon kamarnya tersebut membawa senjata tajam.

Kedua kakak beradik itu berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu balkon sedangkan sosok itu tampak berbicara seorang diri. Suaranya tidak begitu jelas. Namun dari suaranya yang _manly_ dan _husky_ —walau tidak seberat Chanyeol, sudah pasti sosok itu laki-laki!

Sesaat sosok itu mengabur, sebelum menghilang. Chanyeol dan Luhan berpandangan sejenak sebelum kembali menatap siluet di pintu balkon. Kini mereka sudah tinggal selangkah menuju pintu. Chanyeol menyibak tirai transparannya dan kini tersisa kaca buram pintu balkon saja. Namun mereka tak menemukan bayangan itu lagi.

"Kemana perginya?" gumam Chanyeol pelan namun Luhan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Gadis itu menyikut adiknya seolah memberi isyarat untuk membuka pintu balkon dan disambut dengan gelengan keras oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalau penjahat bagaimana? Kalau dia membawa karung besar dan menangkap kita kemudian menjual kita bagaimana?" teriak Chanyeol tanpa suara. Luhan mendelik sebelum menyikut adiknya lebih keras lagi.

"Makanya lihat saja dulu!"

Acara adu pandangan sengit kakak beradik itu diusik oleh suara samar lonceng kecil yang bergemerincing seperti kalung anjing. Kini terdengar suara perempuan yang sedang menggerutu dan kekehan laki-laki. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Jangan-jangan... Hantu?

Mereka menatap pintu balkon dengan tatapan ngeri sebelum Luhan mendorong Chanyeol hingga adiknya maju beberapa senti. Ia menelan ludah susah payah sebelum mengayunkan kenop pintu perlahan kemudian menyentaknya keras-keras.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI!" teriak Chanyeol dengan bahasa Inggris. Kedua matanya menutup rapat dan tongkat bisbol ia acungkan tinggi-tinggi. Tangannya yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menutup tubuh Luhan—takut-takut makhluk di hadapannya lebih tertarik dengan kakak perempuannya untuk dimutilasi dan dijual organ dalamnya.

 _Ugh_ , sekarang sudah marak kasus seperti ini tahu!

"PERGI KALIAN PENJAHAT! ATAU KAMI AKAN MENGHUBUNGI POLISI SEKARANG JUGA!" kini Luhan yang berteriak. Tanpa ia sadari matanya juga tertutup rapat.

"Eh—?"

"KALIAN SUDAH TERTANGKAP! ENYAHLAH SEBELUM KAMI MENJERIT DAN MEMBANGUNKAN SEMUA ORANG!" Chanyeol mengayun-ayunkan tongkat bisbolnya asal-asalan.

"Tunggu-tunggu. Sepertinya ada salah paham—"

"SALAH PAHAM APA?! JELAS-JELAS KA—loh, kok kau bicara bahasa Korea?"

"Tentu saja! Aku berbahasa Korea, Inggris, dan Jepang!"

Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mata. Namun alih-alih penjahat dengan baju hitam-hitam juga karung besar yang siap menerkam mereka saat lengah, ia menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang dengan pakaian dan topi hijau aneh. Tubuhnya memang tinggi, tapi dilihat dari wajahnya pasti anak itu tidak jauh lebih tua dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjap sebelum mencubit pipinya sendiri. Ini _halloween_ atau bagaimana? Mengapa laki-laki di hadapannya dengan baju macam santa ini ada di hadapannya tengah malam begini?

Luhan yang tak mendengar kegaduhan memutuskan untuk membuka matanya juga. Sama seperti Chanyeol, ia termangu. Lho, mana penjahatnya?

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara gemetar. Laki-laki di hadapannya memasang tampang ramah dan menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula sedikit meringkuk. Wajahnya juga kini terlihat jelas karena sebelumnya kedua lengannya yang tersilang di depan wajah—melindungi dirinya dari amukan tongkat bisbol yang diayunkan Chanyeol tadi.

Semakin kakak beradik itu memerhatikan, semakin mereka yakin sosok di hadapan mereka hanyalah remaja laki-laki biasa dengan kostum aneh dan jatuh dari atap dengan cara yang aneh juga.

"Halo. Aku Oh Sehun. Aku sudah mengenal kalian berdua dan tinggal di atap kamar kalian sejak kalian kecil."

Luhan merasakan rahang bawahnya tertarik gravitasi. Sesaat gadis itu mendongak menatap atap kamarnya dari balkon, yang kemudian gerakannya disusul oleh Chanyeol, sebelum menatap laki-laki kostum santa di hadapannya. "Kau bercanda?"

Laki-laki itu mengerling. "Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," katanya. Luhan merasakan kunang-kunang berputar di atas kepalanya ketika tiba-tiba laki-laki itu melompat ke arah genting dengan mudah seperti belalang. Nyaris tanpa beban. Seolah laki-laki itu melawan gravitasi. Luhan dan Chanyeol buru-buru maju beberapa langkah dan menatap anak laki-laki tersebut yang sudah duduk dengan santai di atap rumah mereka.

"Aku tadinya ada di sini. Menunggu kalian untuk berdongeng seperti biasa, namun sepertinya kalian tidur lebih awal hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja Zitao datang dan membuatku kaget. Akhirnya aku terjatuh di balkon dan membangunkan kalian. Maaf untuk itu," namun tidak ada nada penyesalan dari suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Luhan dengan nada defensif. Otaknya yang lemot masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tinggal di sini selama ini. Aku terbang dari rumahku di sana," Anak laki-laki itu berdiri dan mengacungkan telunjuknya tinggi-tinggi ke arah langit, "kemudian pergi kemari saat bosan. Untuk mendengarkan dongeng-dongeng yang kau bacakan pada adikmu setiap malam."

Kedua kakak beradik itu menatap langit yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun.

"Kau bilang terbang?" Chanyeol melongo sempurna tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit malam, namun anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar seolah-olah informasi yang ia berikan tidak cukup membuat kakak beradik ini menganga.

Lelucon apa lagi ini? Rumah anak laki-laki ini ada di awan?

Seolah belum cukup mengejutkan, kini sosok perempuan seukuran ibu jari Luhan tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, terbang mendekati kakak beradik tersebut. Benar-benar **terbang**. Dengan sayap silver yang mengepak-ngepak.

Kini giliran Luhan yang mencubit pipinya. Sakit. Itu tandanya ia tidak bermimpi. Kalau ia tidak bermimpi, berarti ia gila. Tolong angkut Luhan ke rumah sakit terdekat sekarang juga, ia butuh tenaga medis.

"Jadi kalian berdua yang selama ini berhasil membuat Sehun- _ku_ kemari tiap malam?" sosok kecil itu menggerutu dengan suara cempreng dan berhasil membuat kakak beradik Park menjerit namun buru-buru Sehun turun dan menutup mulut Chanyeol dan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Hush_ , kalian akan membangunkan penduduk kota," bisik Sehun. Kini mata Sehun berputar pada sosok wanita berukuran mini yang terbang di dekat pundaknya. "Zitao, kau membuat mereka terkejut." Gadis yang mirip capung itu hanya memutar bola mata jengah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar kami?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabar. Suaranya teredam tangan Sehun namun keempatnya masih bisa mendengar pertanyaannya.

Sehun menghela napas sebelum menatap Luhan dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan tatapan 'aku-sudah-tahu-cepat-atau-lambat-ini-semua-akan-terjadi' sebelum mengucapkan, "Aku akan menceritakan semua asal kalian janji tidak akan berteriak atau menjerit atau melakukan apapun yang akan membuat orang tua kalian terbangun. Setuju?" Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk serempak dan kemudian Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari kedua mulut mereka.

Sehun tersenyum ramah sebelum melepas topinya. Ia membungkuk hormat. "Salam kenal. Aku Oh Sehun. Aku tahu kalian pasti bertanya-tanya aku ini semacam _elf_ atau apa.., tapi aku bukan. Sungguh," jelasnya.

"Aku tinggal di Neverland. Dan ini adalah temanku, Huang Zitao," Sehun memperkenalkan gadis berukuran mini dengan sayap yang duduk di pundaknya sebagai Huang Zitao. Luhan dan Chanyeol yang masih bingung hanya terdiam menanti penjelasan berikutnya.

"Teman-teman sepermainanku memanggilku Ziezie, _for your information_ ," libas Zitao sembari memainkan kuku-kuku tangannya.

"Umurku... Emm, aku sudah lupa berapa umurku karena aku tidak pernah tumbuh lagi sejak sekian lama. Mungkin sudah ratusan tahun, tapi anggap saja aku 16," lanjut Sehun. "Aku bukan makhluk ajaib dan sebagainya, aku hanya anak-anak seperti kalian. Dan Zitao ini adalah salah satu Peri Never."

Luhan merasakan kepalanya pening. Terlalu banyak informasi, ia tidak dapat menangkapnya secara bersamaan dan itu membuatnya mual. Apalagi dicekoki dengan informasi yang tidak bisa dinalar sekaligus disuguhi pemandangan laki-laki dengan baju aneh dan wanita mini bersayap yang bisa berbicara. Luhan ingin muntah.

"Aku kemari hampir tiap malam. Terkadang Zitao menemaniku, namun lebih sering sendirian. Aku suka dengan cerita-cerita kalian sampai aku ketagihan. Dongeng-dongeng tentang putri yang hilang, rambut magis, naga dan ksatria—"

 _"—sepatu kaca, apel beracun, bajak laut dan dunia yang ajaib."_ Luhan melebarkan matanya ketika ia menggumamkan serentet kata melanjutkan kalimat Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dan laki-laki itupun sama terkejutnya. Terdengar lucu bagaimana keduanya bisa mengawali dan menyelesaikan kalimat yang sama satu sama lain.

Sehun berdeham sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku kemari untuk mendengarkan dongeng kalian berulang-ulang. Oh—dan apakah kalian tahu aku sangat suka dengan cerita Peter Pan!"

Luhan mengerjap mendengar seruan Sehun. Ah benar. Daritadi ia merasakan _deja vu_. Ternyata memang benar laki-laki di hadapannya ini...

"Kau Peter Pan!" sela Luhan mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Sehun membuat adiknya yang berdiri di sampingnya melongo dan Sehun menautkan alis.

"Dan kau Tinker Bell," sambungnya takut-takut sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Zitao yang kini bersedekap. Kerutan di dahi Zitao semakin banyak. Mungkin ia sedang badmood atau semacamnya.

Sehun terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Aku Oh Sehun, bukan Peter Pan. Kisahnya memang kurang lebih sama seperti kisah hidupku, namun kami orang yang berbeda," jelasnya dengan tegas membuat kakak beradik Park tertegun.

"Apa kami sekarang masuk ke dalam buku? Apa kita sekarang ada di dunia dongeng?" tanya Chanyeol kikuk yang disambut gelak Zitao. Chanyeol menatap peri itu ngeri. Gadis itu memang tertawa namun sepertinya bukan tawa ikhlas dan ramah seperti yang Luhan dan Chanyeol harapkan.

Gadis itu terbang menuju Chanyeol. "Tidak bodoh, kita di London. Dan apapula kau ini menyamakan kami dengan cerita Peter Pan?! Aku bukan Tinker Bell si peri kecil penggerutu yang pecemburu itu! Aku tidak ingin disamakan dengannya!"

Kakak beradik Park hanya mengerjap menatap Zitao yang mengomel dengan suara cempreng. Jelas-jelas peri kecil di hadapannya ini 11:12 dengan Tinker Bell yang ada di buku. Kecuali opsi rambut hitam legam Zitao dan baju mungilnya yang kelewat modis, sih.

Tinker Bell di buku adalah peri mungil berambut pirang dengan baju terbuat dari daun. Berambut pirang digelung tinggi dan berpipi chubby. Sementara Zitao ini tirusnya setengah mati. Berambut gelap yang dikucir kuda, dengan gaun _bling-bling_ yang seperti serpihan _amethyst_.

Sehun seketika memutar tubuh Chanyeol dan Luhan yang membelakangi balkon untuk menatap London di tengah malam. Telunjuknya menuding Big Ben yang berdiri kokoh di tengah City of London seolah-olah meyakinkan Chanyeol jika sekarang mereka tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Jadi..., semua dongeng-dongeng itu memang benar-benar nyata?" tanya Luhan, masih tidak memercayai apa yang barusan terjadi di hadapannya. Sehun hanya menampilkan senyum jenaka sebelum disusul anggukan. Zitao mengerang sebelum menyahut, "Dunia kami bukanlah dongeng, ya. Aku tidak suka disama-samakan dengan dongeng. Dunia kami sama dengan dunia manusia. Kita hanya ada di dimensi yang berbeda."

"Dimensi yang berbeda?" tanya Chanyeol dan disambut dengan anggukan Sehun.

"Manusia mengatakan kalau kehidupan di planet ini hanya ada satu, yaitu dimensi manusia. Mereka salah, karena sebenarnya ada beberapa kehidupan yang tidak dapat dijangkau manusia. Aku sendiri sudah mengarungi tujuh dimensi. Dan dimensi manusia adalah yang paling menakjubkan," jelas Sehun.

" _Nu-uh_ , dunia kita yang terbaik Oh Sehun," cetus Zitao yang membuat Sehun tertawa. Luhan tertegun mendengarnya tertawa. Suara tawanya seperti genta angin di padang rumput. Begitu jernih dan memabukkan.

"Pengecualian untuk Neverland," tambah Sehun pada Zitao sembari menatap kedua kakak beradik Park.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan Zitao bergantian. Kini semua yang ia pikirkan menjadi lurus. Walau memang dirasa tidak masuk akal, benang ruwet yang sedaritadi menghantui benaknya sejak ia melihat Sehun dan Zitao kini mulai terurai. Ia tahu. Saat ini yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah.., _percaya_.

"Sehun, kau bisa terbang kan?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat lamunan Luhan buyar. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang menatap Sehun lamat-lamat. "Apa kau bisa membuat kami terbang juga?" lanjut Chanyeol yang membuat Luhan dan Zitao terbelalak.

"Bisakah?" —Luhan

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Itu ide buruk!" —Zitao

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar respon Luhan dan Zitao sebelum kemudian mengangguk. "Kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan di dunia ini. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah tiga perkara. Percaya, cinta," Sehun memajukan tubuhnya dan memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan, " _dan sedikit debu ajaib._ "

Kakak beradik Park mengerjap, namun secercah binar terpantul dari mata mereka. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. Ia melayang kemudian menapak pada pagar besi balkon. Laki-laki itu menunjuk langit, tepatnya ke arah dua bintang yang berdampingan di atas sana.

"Kalian lihat kedua bintang itu?" Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk. " _Second star to the right. And straight on till morning._ Di sanalah letak Neverland. Di sanalah rumahku berada. _"_ Sehun tersenyum, namun matanya menerawang jauh ke angkasa. Mau tak mau Luhan dan Chanyeol mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Sedangkan Zitao semakin kesal di sampingnya.

"Kalian tahu, terbang ke dunia manusia adalah sesuatu yang dilarang di dunia kami. Apalagi berkeliling tujuh dimensi seperti apa yang laki-laki gila ini lakukan," Zitao menunjuk Sehun dengan gemas. "Tapi aku melakukannya demi Sehun. Dan kini Sehun telah membongkar semua rahasia peri kepada kalian. Aku benar-benar bisa gila," keluh Zitao. Gadis itu menyibak poninya sembari terbang kesana kemari, menimbulkan suara gemerincing lonceng setiap kali ia mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula mereka akan segera melupakannya setelah matahari terbit," gumam Sehun nyaris tak terdengar. Hanya Zitao yang mendengarnya, sedangkan Luhan dan Chanyeol kini sedang berusaha memanjat pagar balkon dan duduk di atasnya.

Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mendesah perlahan. Entah kenapa langit malam London seperti tidak asing dengan tubuhnya. Memang ia sudah sering kemari selama 10 tahun terakhir, tapi ada hal lain yang terasa begitu _dekat_. Sehun belum menemukan apa _itu_.

"Oh Sehun," panggil Luhan yang kini sudah duduk di sela-sela pagar besi balkon, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Gadis itu terlihat manis dengan gaun tidur biru muda yang menutupi sampai mata kakinya. Gaun tidur itu membungkus lengannya sampai di pergelangan tangan dengan model lengan _bishop_ yang membuat dirinya terlihat dua tahun lebih muda dari usianya. Rambutnya yang coklat terang tergerai sampai punggung, dan poninya lengket karena keringat. Beberapa anak rambutnya menempel di sekitar leher dan wajahnya dan itu malah memberi kesan manis dan alami. Baru Sehun sadari gadis ini... Cantik sekali.

"Apakah kau bisa membuatku terbang sepertimu?" tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh harap. Chanyeol ikut-ikut menatapnya dengan kedua tangan menangkup pipinya sendiri. Dan Sehun tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Terbang?" Sehun beranjak dari pagar dan menatap Luhan serta Chanyeol bergantian. Ia tahu kini Zitao menatapnya dari belakang dengan tatapan tajam andalannya tapi pandangan penuh harap dari Luhan berhasil mengalihkan segalanya.

Kedua kakak beradik itu mengangguk serempak. Kemudian Sehun menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Mengulurkannya pada Luhan.

"Pegang tanganku," ujarnya lembut. Luhan menatap tangan itu ragu-ragu. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin meraih tangan Sehun. Ia ingin memercayai laki-laki ini. "Apakah aku akan terbang?" tanya Luhan setelah memerangkap jemari Sehun pada genggamannya. Sehun mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Luhan menatap Sehun bimbang. Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Coba pikirkan hal yang menyenangkan, dan lihatlah _apa_ yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mulai membayangkan. Benaknya memutar potongan-potongan memori masa kecilnya yang begitu membahagiakan. Saat itu ia berusia 9 tahun ketika ia menaiki mobil Yifan untuk bertamasya ke _Ecogreen_.

Ia, Chanyeol, Yifan dan adik laki-laki Yifan yang seusia dengannya pergi bersama dan bermain di _Ecogreen_ London. Memetik stroberi, makan sandwich sampai kekenyangan dan Chanyeol muntah di perjalanan. Menurutnya itu adalah pengalaman yang berhasil membuat Luhan tersenyum kapanpun.

Ia masih ingat betul Yifan memiliki adik laki-laki yang 19 tahun lebih muda darinya. Mereka sering bermain, bersama Chanyeol, merealisasikan dongeng Peter Pan yang mereka sukai. Adik Yifan pergi melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika saat SMP, dan itu membuat mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Samar-samar Luhan sudah melupakan wajahnya. Nama lengkapnya saja Luhan tidak ingat. Kalau tidak salah, sih... Wu... Shi... Wu Shi—siapa, ya?

Belum selesai Luhan mengorek ingatan, ia merasakan kakinya tak lagi menapak lantai balkonnya. Ia membuka mata lebar-lebar dan ia mendapati dirinya sudah melayang. Gadis itu memekik dan refleks menabrakkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun, membuat dirinya sendiri berada di dekapan laki-laki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah," bisik Sehun yang membuat Luhan melupakan ketakutannya. Gadis itu melihat keseliling. Zitao terbang berputar-putar di hadapannya. "Aku tidak percaya ini, Sehun. Kau benar-benar melanggar buku aturan peri," kata Zitao dengan nada putus asa.

Chanyeol di sisinya menatap Luhan takjub. "Luhan, kau terbang!" Setelah Chanyeol berteriak, barulah Luhan menyadari kalau ia masih dalam dekapan Sehun. Buru-buru ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sehun dan menjauh. Namun ternyata keseimbangannya belum terlalu baik sehingga membuat dirinya sendiri terbang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan terhempas ke dinding.

"LUHAN!" barusan Chanyeol yang berteriak.

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Zitao menyusul masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri Luhan yang terjatuh di lantai sembari menggosok pundaknya yang terhempas lebih dulu. Belum sempat Luhan mencernah apa yang terjadi, terdengar suara gaduh di tangga. Ayah dan ibunya naik ke kamar mereka. Luhan dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan sebelum keduanya berdiri dan menarik Sehun menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar mereka, menguncinya di sana sebelum Sehun sempat berkata-kata.

"Aduh, bahaya ini!" teriak Chanyeol tanpa suara. Luhan sama paniknya. Mereka segera menangkap Zitao yang terbang rendah di meja rias Luhan dan menyembunyikannya di saku celana Chanyeol. Tepat setelah itu kedua orang tua mereka sudah membuka pintu dan berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan wajah mengantuk.

Ayah dan ibunya masih mengenakan piama dan ayahnya menggenggam senter. Ibunya mengacungkan panci tinggi-tinggi. "Ada apa? Kenapa terdengar suara gaduh?" tanya Tuan Park. Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya nyengir melihat reaksi berlebihan orang tuanya. "Luhan jatuh dari kasur, Yah," adu Chanyeol dan disambut dengan anggukan Luhan.

"Oh, kami kira ada ular atau semacamnya."

Setelah kedua orang tuanya turun kembali, barulah Luhan dan Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Mereka kemudian segera mengeluarkan Zitao dan Sehun dari tempat persembunyian.

"Orang tua kalian perhatian, ya," komentar Sehun begitu laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, sebelum menyalakan sakelar lampu kamar mereka.

" _Ughh_ , sudah kubilang ini adalah ide buruk membuat Luhan terbang. Untung tadi cuma orang tua mereka, bagaimana kalau seluruh London yang melihat mereka terbang?" gerutu Zitao, namun ternyata Luhan memekik mendengar gerutuannya. "AH, benar!" seru Luhan.

"Apa?" tanya Zitao heran, namun Luhan mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. "Di kamar terlalu sempit, bagaimana kalau kau membawaku terbang ke luar sana? Aku selalu ingin melihat London dari ketinggian," pinta Luhan sembari memasang wajah imut.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya segera mengguncang pundak Sehun perlahan. "Aku juga, aku juga! Aku juga ingin terbang!"

"Kalian yakin?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, Sehun. Bisa-bisa satu London melihat kita!" Zitao masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya. Sehun terlihat menimang-nimang sebelum kemudian mengangguk menyetujui permintaan kakak beradik Park.

"Ini sudah tengah malam. Hari sudah gelap, dan orang-orang sudah terlelap. Tidak masalah jika kita terbang sebentar," perkatannya mengundang erangan Zitao dan seruan "YES!" dari kakak beradik Park. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan menatapnya berbinar-binar.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zitao ketika Luhan telah menurunkan pandanganna dari Sehun. Ia menatap Zitao penuh harap yang disambut dengan delikan galak. Zitao berkacak pinggang dan melototi Sehun. Ia jelas tahu apa yang diinginkan Sehun, tapi ia benar-benar tidak mau memberikan debu ajaib pada kakak beradik lugu ini. Tidak akan.

"Ayolah Zitao, kau tahu aku tidak bisa membuat dua terbang sekaligus."

"Aku tidak mau Sehun."

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk selalu membantuku selama menemaniku,"

"Semua hal, kecuali yang satu _ini_."

"Kau benar-benar tidak setia kawan, ya."

"Apa katamu?" Zitao menatap Sehun yang benar-benar nekat. Mereka masih setia beradu pandang sebelum kemudian Zitao mendesah dramatis dan mengangguk. Mengalah.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya kali ini."

Sehun mengangguk dan kakak beradik Park berseru senang. Kemudian Zitao berputar di atas mereka, serbuk-serbuk keemasan jatuh dari tubuhnya saat ia terbang. Berjatuhan mengenai tubuh Luhan dan Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian Luhan dan Chanyeol mendapati diri mereka melayang.

"Ya Tuhan, ini menakjubkan!" Sehun terkekeh mendengar Chanyeol berseru, sebelum terbang menuju pintu balkon dan mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk mengikutinya.

"Kalian belum melihat bagian yang paling menakjubkan, karena hal itu ada di luar sana," ujarnya sebelum mengendikkan dagunya keluar balkon, menunjuk pemandangan London di malam hari. Zitao melesat mendahului Luhan dan Chanyeol, sebelum kemudian keempatnya kini melayang di balkon.

Chanyeol dengan semangat meluncur keluar dari balkon kamarnya, membiarkan tubuhnya terbang dari rumah ke rumah. Anak itu belajar dengan cepat.

Kerutan di dahi Zitao memudar, dan kini gadis itu melesat menyusul Chanyeol, menuntun laki-laki itu untuk tidak terbang terlalu rendah karena bisa saja orang-orang melihat mereka.

Luhan masih melayang di balkonnya bersama Sehun, terlihat ragu untuk menyusul adiknya dan Zitao yang kini sudah tertawa lepas di cakrawala. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Keyakinan tercurah di kedua obsidiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini akan menyenangkan," ujar Sehun. Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan membiarkan laki-laki itu membimbingnya terbang menjauh dari balkon kamarnya. Luhan tertawa senang ketika ia merasakan rambutnya berkibar dan ujung hidungnya dingin karena angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya. Sehun masih menatapnya dan senantiasa mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Luhan menoleh menuju rumahnya yang semakin mengecil seiring ia dan Sehun terbang menjauh. Chanyeol dan Zitao berputar-putar beberapa meter di hadapan mereka, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa adiknya itu terbang dengan begitu profesional.

"Ayo ke sana!" seru Sehun yang membuat perhatian Chanyeol dan Zitao teralihkan. Mereka kini menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Tower Bridge.

Luhan terkesiap ketika ia menyadari bahwa kini ia terbang begitu tinggi sampai-sampai ia dapat melihat Tower Bridge berdiri kokoh di bawahnya. Zitao dan Chanyeol melesat cepat menuju Tower Bridge, dan sedetik kemudian Luhan dapat merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun. Menyusul Chanyeol dan Zitao.

Luhan tak bisa berhenti tertawa dan berteriak girang. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Mereka terbang rendah di bawah Tower Bridge dan menyentuh sungai seiring mereka terbang di atas permukannya. Air terasa begitu dingin dan menampar telapak tangannya yang ia celupkan.

Mereka terbang ke puncak Big Ben dan melihat detik demi detik bergulir di jam raksasa itu dengan jarak yang dekat, duduk di puncaknya dan menatap City yang masih sibuk di malam hari, membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan terkagum dengan keindahan kota yang mereka tinggali selama ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin meninggalkan masa remajaku," gumam Luhan ketika Chanyeol dan Zitao menjauh. Kini tinggal ia dan Sehun. Laki-laki itu menoleh kecil pada Luhan ketika mendengar gadis itu bergumam.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sehun, tidak bermaksud mendesak. Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Orang tuaku berniat untuk menjodohkan aku dengan anak sahabat mereka. Tapi aku belum siap," jawab Luhan. Sehun menautkan alis dan menatap gadis itu. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan Luhan untuk bercerita dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan tak berniat untuk meneruskan ceritanya karena sekarang perhatiannya teralihkan pada Chanyeol yang bermain-main bersama Zitao.

" _WOOOOOHOOOOOO!_ "

Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang begitu bebas dan itu membuatnya berbisik pada Sehun, "Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau melepaskan tanganku sekarang?"

Sehun tersenyum sebelum mengangangguk. "Ikuti kata hatimu. Pikirkan hal yang menyenangkan, maka kau akan terbang," ujarnya mengingatkan. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada Luhan, dan kini gadis itu melesat cepat mengikuti Chanyeol. Kini kakak beradik itu tertawa lepas dan kejar-kejaran.

Sehun hanya menatap kakak beradik Park dan Zitao tanpa memiliki niat untuk bergabung. Senyum senantiasa tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Tiba-tiba saja benaknya memikirkan perkataan Luhan barusan. Dijodohkan? Itu tandanya Luhan akan... Menikah?

Sebersit rasa yang _salah_ timbul dalam hatinya. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang begitu kuat yang membuncah dalam dadanya sebelum ini. Rasa egois memenuhi dirinya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin melihat Luhan menikah. Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini.

Dan keinginannya tersebut membawa tubuhnya untuk terbang menyusul ketiga temannya.

"Ayo kita ke Neverland," ucapnya tanpa sadar. Ucapannya barusan sukses membuat kerutan galak di dahi Zitao yang sejenak hilang dari wajahnya kini muncul kembali. Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tertawapun berangsur-angsur diam.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Zitao. Sehun memandang peri itu sebelum mengulangi, "Ayo kita ke Neverland."

"Kau sudah gila, Sehun? Itu butuh kecepatan bermil-mil cahaya untuk manusia pergi ke sana!" jerit Zitao frustasi. Tak habis pikir dengan ide konyol Sehun. Tapi keegoisan Sehun membuatnya berkata, "Kita terbang ke sana. Melewati bintang kedua."

Zitao mengerang. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Sehun kali ini?

Namun tanpa mereka duga, Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menyetujui permintaan Sehun. Chanyeol yang melihat kakaknya mengangguk ikut-ikut mengangguk. Zitao mendelik kepada mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian gila? Aku dan Sehun bisa mati di tangan Ratu kalau sampai ketahuan menyelundupkan anak manusia!" Sehun menggeleng sambil menatap Zitao. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau mereka masih hidup. Mereka semua akan mengira kalau aku membawa ruh anak yang hilang seperti biasa."

Zitao mengerang tak percaya. "Sehun, kau sudah lama tidak melakukan itu! Mereka akan curiga!"

"Zitao, percayalah padaku kali ini. Aku akan memulangkan mereka ketika matahari terbenam esok hari. Aku janji," ujar Sehun mantap. Zitao menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya, menimang-nimang apakah ia bisa menyetujui permintaan Sehun atau tetap melarang dua anak manusia itu ke dunia mereka. Akhirnya gadis itu mendesah.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Sehun. Ia meraih Zitao dengan tangan kanannya sebelum mengusak kepala Zitao dengan jari telunjuknya. Kedua kakak beradik Park pun sama girangnya.

Kini Sehun tak perlu khawatir. Ia bisa memiliki Luhan. Ia tak akan melihat gadis itu berada di pelukan pria lain.

.

.

Setidaknya, sampai matahari terbenam esok hari.

.

.

.

 **W** ords **C** ount ( **C** hapter **1** of **2** ) : **8.** 082

— **C** HER RêV **E** —

by ESTELLE WU

 _._

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

* * *

/lirik jam/

ANNNYEEEEONNG!

Aku bawain FF fantasy nih sekarang, hehehehehe. Gimana? Ini twoshot. Kalo jelek mending chapter 2 nya gausah aku aplot wkwkwk x')

Yaaa, aku tau ini panjaaaang. Malah sebenarnya ini oneshot loh, ada 15.000 words wwkwkk aku pengen pingsan bacanya. Jadi aku buat twoshot aja. Ini aku bikin tahun lalu, cuma dapet 500 words soalnya ide nagadat. Aku bongkar-bongkar lagi beberapa hari yang lalu, eh ketemu folder ini, yaudah aku lanjutin dan dalam dua hari aku dapet satu chapter. Charadenya aku yang ngadat malahan idenya L

Oh,ya. Buat backsoundnya, aku bener-bener ngerecommend kalian buat dengerin itu loh yaaa! Bagi yang baca ini sambil dengerin suara Mbak Audrey, Mas Gammal sama Mbak Cantika ngover bareng Mas Kurt lagunya Wandi, aku jamin kalian bener-bener menghayati ff ini kan? Pasti feel nya dapet! Bagi yang enggak, BACA ULANG SAMBIL DENGERIN LAGUNYAA! /ngacir sebelum ditabok/

Kenapa aku recommend buat dengerin versi cover daripada aslinya? Soalnya emang aku bikin FF ini pas lagi dengerin lagunya. Pas ujan deres lagi. Feel nya itu dapet bangett. Berasa nulis FF di puncak Big Ben tau nggaaa~~ /engga/yaudah

Okedeh sekian. Kebanyakan omong dah gua-_-

Review juseyooo. Makasih~

Love, Estelle.


End file.
